object_opposefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cell Phone
Phone, labled The Smart Phone, a female contestant on Object Oppose, and a member on Team Motor Tires. Personality Phone is very smart. She likes to help people when they can figure out something. When She's bored, she likes to call people, text people, or games on herself. Courage In "Race in Order," Phone was busy downloading a new game to play, since she thought where she was at was boring. When the challenge of being the team captain started, Phone was working on her paper, then she was finished, she was very proud of herself. When she was about yo turn in her paper, Gear through a rock, and it killed her. After Phone was recreated in the Recovery Center, she was suprised that she got a zero and fell into last place. In "Jello is Never Difficult," Phone agreed to form an alliance with Leaf, but she thought the alliance was too small. When Leaf and Taoism were taking about him being made of soild glass, Phone asked Taoism "is the glass half full or half empty?" At the elimination, Phone voted Gel Ball to be elimination, she thought that he was too sticky. Phone forget that Gel Ball was a boy, but she still votes for him. When Phone and her team were done with their gelatin, they high fived each other. When Taoism had his hand in, Phone said that the high five wasn't for him. When Tiffany said that she was good at science, Phone butted in and said that she was going at science too. Tiffany asked Phone if she was good at science, how did she get a zero and fell in to last place in the challenge for being the team captain. Phone had no idea, but she did remember that some one killed her when she was about it turn in her paper. When Phone found out that Gear was the victim, Phone asked Gear why he did that. When Gear tired to explain, Phone thought it was okay, but she told him to not let that happen again. In "There's Never Too Much Snow" at Taoism's flash back, Phone asked him if he wanted her to dye him red and green. She stabbed him with two shots of red coloring and green coloring. When Tiffany said that Gear was battling with Phone, Phone got excited, because wants to get revenge on him. When the challenge started, Phone was obviously angry. She through her snowball as hard as she could that would probably hit Gear very hard. When Phone saw that Gear caught the snowball, she got really frighted. Trivia * Phone is similar to''' 'MePhone4, but she's a little smaller, and with pink screen. **She's also created by Meeple. *In "Jello is Never Difficult," Phone's old design was replace by a different one after the elimination. *Phone is as smart as... **Test Tube from ''Inanimate Insanity. **Calculator from Object Land. **Tennis Ball from Battle for Dream Island.